Diskussion:Narutopedia
Narutopedia Logo Mir ist aufgefallen dass das Logo dieser Seite nicht gerade viel hermacht. Habe bei Google einen Naruto Text Generator gefunden. Hier der Link: http://www.keiichianimeforever.com/forfans/naruto/fontcreator.html Änderung 26.02.10 hallo zusammen, Folgende Änderungen wurden durchgeführt: *Inhalt von Narutopedia:Portal wurde auf die Hauptseite verlegt (Vorlagen erstellt). *Narutopedia:Portal ist eine Weiterleitung auf die Hauptseite. *Layout der Hauptseite verändert (Navigation). *Sidebar: **Neue Punkte Manga und Anime (dazugehörige Links eingebaut). **Stambäume hinzugefügt. Hoffe euch passen die kleinen Veränderungen. Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 08:53, 26. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Sieht gut aus! ..::Aeris::.. 10:36, 26. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Schließe mich Aeris an! --Sasori17 11:40, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) 19.03.10 Sag mal, warum hat die wiki eigentlich rechts diesen fetten blauen Streifen? Kann man da nciht irgendwie unser Artikel-Feld breiter machen? denn unsere Artikel werden krass zusammengequetscht weil wir nur in der mitte unser textfeld haben. Ninjason 16:37, 16. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :ich hab jetzt mal prozentuall verbreitert! gehts so??? '''Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 11:07, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Also für die Optik vieler Artikel ist das schonmal ein gewaltiger Fortschritt. Wegen der scroll-balken weiß ich nicht so recht, ob die anderen damit einverstanden sind, aber so wie ich das mitgekriegt habe, benutzen die meisten Bearbeiter eh höhere Auflösungen. Ninjason 12:16, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) '''Ich werde es nochmal ein bischen die Breite verkleinern. Bitte sagt Bescheid wie ob dann die Größe passt. (Falls jemand die Änderung nicht sieht: STRG + F5 um Chache zu leeren. Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 12:20, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Änderung von 13:22 :Es ist immer noch völlig ok, aber kann das Textfeld nicht rechts den Rand berühren? Also so, dass wir links unsere Navi-Leiste haben und dann nur noch textfeld? So wie bei der '''Wiki'pedia? Da werden die Artikel ja auch nicht vom Hintergrund "umschlossen". Ninjason 12:29, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::des is nicht so ganz einfach ich muss da alle MediaWiki Seiten (systemseiten durchgehen und schauen wie die des gemacht haben. Du meinst die Enzyklopedie oder??? (Hab i es richtig geschrieben ^^????) 'Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 12:55, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ---- '''NOCHWAS: ich habe eine neue Klasse für Tabellen erstellt: * Gruß -=trunX=-'''(Diskussion) 12:55, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Falsche Episodenlinks Die Shippudenkämpfe (zumindest Sasuke vs Orochimaru 2.Kampf und Sasuke vs Itachi verlinken nicht auf die Shippuuden-Folgen, sondern aus die Folgen des jüngeren Naruto... Ich bin allerdings egrade überfragt wieso und wie man das ändert... Ninjason 16:38, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Apropos, die Folgen der neueren Staffeln haben alle falsche Namen. Die haben quasi nur ne Übersetzung der englischen Episodennamen, aber die Links in der Episodenübersicht gehen alle über die deutschen Namen. Sollen wir die Episoden alle auf die deutschen Namen umbenennen?--DasallmächtigeJ 16:43, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::die verlinkungen der oben genannten kämpfe sind jetzt korrigiert. was die namen angeht - klar sind es einfache übersetzungen :/ oder gibt es etwa schon die offiziellen deutschen namen der 8 staffel??? johnny/ジョニー 16:49, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ich würde sagen, so lange es keine offizielle übersetzung gibt lassen wir es einfach, is doch scheiße, da ne eigen übersetzung zu schreiben, wenn die später dann eh nich stimmenErnie1992 16:50, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) die 8te mein ich noch nichtmal, klar die lief ja auch nicht. aber die falschen namen gehen bis in die 5te staffel zurück (nach demguren-filler). und die könnte man so langsam mal ändern =P--DasallmächtigeJ 16:54, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :ach die die schon bekannt sind... klar, die kann man jetzt alle ändern. wenn du die richtigen namen kennst, häng dich ran und ändere alles einfach. johnny/ジョニー 17:03, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::geht klar, ich hänge mich heute abend oder morgen dran.--DasallmächtigeJ 17:04, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Game-pedia Wiki hallo Leute würdet ihr mit Game-pedia Wiki eine Wiki Partnerschaft machen?Würde mich echt freuen mit euch eine Partnerschaft zu machen, da ihr hier ein sehr tolles und informatives Wiki aufgebaut habt.Ich hoffe ihr seit dabei.Gebt eure antwort entweder hier oder auf meiner Diskussionsseite.DarkPain14 16:30, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Signatur Kann mir jemand sagen wie ich eine Signatur an meine Kommentare dran hänge ? einfach mit vier tilden unterschreiben, also Alt GR + die tilden taste (links neben der enter taste) drücken MegaPimpf1 22:42, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Nabend - wegen der Support Frage zur MediaWiki - Software Ich habe mir jetzt nicht alles durchgelesen... ich wurde auf meiner Disku im community central angesprochen, auf die Frage ob es in der Software eine Möglichkeit gibt für unangemeldete User das bearbeiten zu sperren. MediaWiki und die Rechte sind so gesehen relativ einfach umzustellen. Dieses wird jedoch auf dem Server in der Programmiersprache php entweder umprogrammiert oder einfach ausgeschaltet (false). Ob diese Möglichkeit besteht, das für euer Wiki in Wikia umgestellt werden darf, kann ich euch allerdings nicht sagen. Dies liegt alleine an der Regular. So ist es denke ich auch Möglich, das Ihr in der Zwischenzeit einfach die Seiten sperrt die mit Spam befallen werden. Bitte wendet euch per Spezial:Kontakt an Tim und schildert euer Problem. Gruß 19:23, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hallo zusammen. Ich bin (noch bis Montag) in Urlaub und hatte bisher von eurer Diskussion nichts mitbekommen. Sofern die Community von einem Wiki entscheidet, dass sie lieber nur angemeldeten Benutzern das Editieren erlauben möchte, richten wir das für das entsprechende Wiki auch ein. Wir bitten nur darum, dass es a) ein deutliches Meinungsbild der aktiven Autoren gibt und b) dass ihr es euch gut überlegt. Ein Vorteil ist in der Regel, dass es weniger Vandalismus (durch nicht angemeldete Benutzer) gibt und man Vandalen einfacher (anhand ihres Benutzerkontos) sperren kann. Ein Nachteil ist ganz klar, dass die Hürde zum ersten Mal zur Narutopedia beizutragen etwas größer wird - und man vielleicht den ein oder anderen guten neuen Autor dadurch verliert. Solltet ihr euch dennoch dazu entschließen, die Narutopedia nur für angemeldete Benutzer bearbeitbar zu machen, dann schickt doch diesen Wunsch bitte an Spezial:Kontakt mit einem Link zum Meinungsbild der aktiven Nutzer. Danke! --Avatar 09:38, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Profilbox Da ich gesehen habe, dass einige User bei anderen die Profilbox korrigieren wollte ich das hier nochmal für alle hinschreiben, damit die sich hoffentlich die Arbeit sparen können: wir haben eine Änderung an der Profilbox vorgenommen, um die Ninja-ID zu integrieren. Um den Fehler aus eurer Box zu kriegen kopiert ihr einfach |Ninja-ID= und fügt es '''unter Beruf ein. Das betrifft alle User, die die Konoha-, Kiri-, Kumo-, Iwa-, Suna-, Ame-, Akatsuki- oder Oto-Box benutzen.--DasallmächtigeJ 15:00, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Farbe wieso so und seit wann unterschreiben jetzt auf einmal alle mkit farbigten unterschriften? MegaPimpf1 19:39, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) @MegaPimpf1: das ist auf meinen Mist gewachsen =D. Ich hab das mal mit Sasori17 probier dann hatte es jonny und dann Ernie und Yuna usw.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 19:44, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :um auf deine frage zu kommen MegaPimpf1: es gibt keinen bestimmten grund dafür. es ist jedem selbst überlassen wie er seine signatur gestaltet - war schon immer so. natürlich solange es sich jugendfrei und anständig verhält und die rechte anderer benutzer nicht verletzt. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 19:50, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Legion hatte mir gesagt, dass man auch Bilder einfügen kann, aber ich weiß nicht, wie das gehen soll (ich glaub es wäre auch übertrieben =D) wollte nur sagen, dass das geht (nicht das jetzt einer kommt und mich anmeckert, dass das kindisch wäre =D). Ich will nur sagen, dass das geht (nicht das ich es will)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 19:56, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) hmm.. gefällt mir irgendwie!! wie mach ich das mit den farben? MegaPimpf1 20:06, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :die antwort steht auf deiner dissi. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 20:15, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::aber bitte die Farben ändern =D.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 20:19, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) wie wäre es mal für ein neues Narutopedia logo?[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 20:23, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :was schwebt dir so vor? bzw was ist am aktuellen schlecht? [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 20:28, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) es ist veraltet, dass pedia passt nicht zum narutoschriftzug und mir schwebt es so vor, es an den deutschen Mangastand anzupassen[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 20:31, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) wie wärs mit einem Kunai anstelle des Os?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 20:32, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) nee der schriftzug soll so schon bleiben, ich würde den schöner machen und die charaktere da ein wenig modifizieren di eim hintegrund sind[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 20:35, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ja ich finde es auch veraltet!! wenn mann es verändern kann hätte es schon längst passiert werden soll [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 20:36, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 20:38, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ein paar Chars mehr würden dem Logo auch nicht schaden.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 20:40, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) achso du meinst beim Monobook (dachte beim neuen Look sorry). Ich weiß ich hab das schon mal gefragt und viele haben mir geschrieben, dass das nicht wichtig ist, aber könnte man den Hintergrund bei dem neuen Look nicht auch verschönern (ich weiß viele benutzen den Monobook, aber es gibt auch Oasis benutzer). Wäre froh über eine positive Antwort danke.Gruß[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 20:41, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) stimmt, der schriftzug bei pedia ist unkorrekt. klar ernie mach was draus, schmück es aus was auch immer. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 20:43, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) muss nru noch fragen, wenn ich tobi mit seiner neuen maske nehme geht das auch? und wie ändert man dann das logo?[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 20:46, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ??[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 21:00, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ich will j anicht nerven ;d aber ich muss das wissen, möchte am wochenende damit nämlich schon anfangen[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 21:26, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : ich würich würd sagen du darfst auch tobi mit der neuen maske nehmen!! aber wie du das logo änderst weis ich nicht [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 20:36, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC)21:32, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Also ich wäre dagegen Tobis neue Maske zu zeigen, das wäre nämlich Spoiler und sogar ein ziemlich fieser (er ist nicht ausblendbar) ..du wolltest dich doch an den deutschen Manga halten.^^ Ich weiß nicht, aber tobis Maske dürfte noch ein paar Monate dauern bis die in Deutschland auftaucht. ..aber die Idee an sich das Logo/Banner zu erneuern find ich super. ^^ Sum2k3 22:17, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ihr könntet mir mal nen gefallen tun, und zwar suche ich für das neue logo ein bild von tobis kopf plus ein bisschen umhang ausm manga, ich möchte das gerne selber colorieren, das muss aber halt böse aussehen, vll findet ihr ja alle was[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 12:34, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :also wie man das logo ändert weiß ich nicht genau, jedenfalls können wir den seitenquellcode sehen und bearbeiten. am besten fragst du "thoomas" oder lässt schließlich ihn das machen. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 13:00, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) also wie es geht weiß ich mittlerweile^^[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 13:05, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) abeitet ihr auch an die episoden ich frage weil folge 195 nicht in wiki da steht. :ja, das kommt noch. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 16:44, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::habs jetzt erstellt[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 16:54, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Tsunami Weiß jemand, wies jetzt mit dem Jump aussieht? Bei so einer Katastrophe gehe ich mal davon aus, dass die so um die 2 Wochen Pause machen werden, die haben da unten ja jetzt besseres zu tun als Manga zu lesen. Jemand, der da mehr Infos hat kann die Ausfallzeit ja bei Aktuelle Spoiler schreiben.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 12:15, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :ich würde mal sagen, dass die so locker mindesten 2Wochen Pause machen werden. Bei so einer Katastrophe (8.9 und Tsunami) wird bestimmt keiner die neuen Kapitel lesen (wäre auch i-wie schlimm von Kishi bei so einer Lage Kapitel zu zeichnen)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 13:31, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::ja, ne echt heftige katastrophe hat japan heimgesucht, schlimme sache. bis jetzt aber ist noch nichts darüber bekannt ob nächste woche kein jump erscheint. vllt wird es erst übernächste woche eine pause geben, da der nächste jump mittlerweile fertig sein müsste, was das ganze zusammenstellen und redaktieren angeht. außerdem... wird kishi sehr wahrscheinlich eine pause einlegen wie wohl alle menschen in japan, aber das wird nicht kapitel 532 oder überhaupt die nächsten 5 bis 10 kapitel betreffen, da diese an sich schon fertig sind - kishimoto sitzt ja gerade viel wahrscheinlicher an 540, er zeichnet ja nicht das jeweilige kapitel, welches schon nächste woche erscheint. das macht kein mangaka, es ist zeitlich und logistisch einfach nicht möglich. wie auch immer... noch ist nichts über eine pause bekannt, das werden wir wohl erst nächste woche erfahren. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 14:44, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::Was DAJ meint ist eher, wer aus Japan kümmert sich denn jetzt bitte darum Jump zu lesen? Klar, wenn wir an uns deutsche denken, dann wäre es uns egal wenn z.b. ganz bayern ausgelöscht wird (wer von dort kommt: selbst schuld XD) wir wären vllt schockiert, aber abgesehen von denen die von dort oder der nähe kommen, interessiert es ertmal nicht direkt jeden. Also ich denke, die nächsten Kapitel könnten ein wenig später auftauchen. Komplettausfall muss nicht sein, außer Jump druckt eben nicht. Sum2k3 16:16, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::::ja natürlich, jetzt kümmert dort niemanden i-ein manga, wahrscheinlich könnte deshalb nächste woche kein jump geben, klar. aber wir werden sehen. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 16:24, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::::soweit ich weiß gibt es in Japan auch Stromausfälle. Also werden die wohl es kaum schaffen die Kapitel zu drucken (Drucker = Strom).[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 16:47, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::::::das gilt nur für die betroffene Region und soweit ich weiß ist tokyo von den stromausfällen nicht betroffen und selbst wenn, die menschen hab da unten ganz andere probleme, wo ich das vorhin im fernsehen gesehen hab hab ihc mir auch so gedacht. krass...[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 16:59, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::::::hast Recht. Die haben da echt schlimme Probleme und wir überlegen uns nur, ob noch Artikel erscheinen. Hoffen wir, dass die Katastrophen bald aufhören[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 17:09, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Dank einem Tweet von MS hab ich eine Seite gefunden, auf der japanische Manga Künstler und relevante Japaner (mit eben Mangas oder ähnlichen zeug) aufgelistet werden, welche aktuelle Nachrichten in sozialen Netzwerken hinterlassen haben. Leider bisher noch nichts von Masashi Kishimoto. Bei der Suche nach ihm im Internet findet man nichts hilfreiches. Google gibt Ergebnisse von seinem Tod an welcher bereits 2008 gewesen sein soll (Herzinfarkt) und bei Twitter spammen die Idioten dauernd das er entweder verloren/tot ist oder das er gefunden wurde. Also auch bisher total ohne Ergebniss. Wer mehr wer, wäre nett es uns allen zu sagen. Wir lieben schließlich alle diesen Manga und wären sicherlich traurig, wenn Masashi Kishimoto nichtmehr wäre. Hier noch der Link zur Seite, welche bekannt gibt, welcher "Star" in letzter Zeit etwas geschrieben hat, sollte man sich sicherlich öfters Mal angucken, wenn man Klarheit haben will (gibt ja noch andere Künstler von denen man die Werke genießt (in meinem Beispiel: One Piece (keine Ahnung), Bleach (lebt), Gantz (lebt)). Sum2k3 07:02, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) schlechte nachrichten aus japan nehmen kein ende: heute gab es auch noch eine explosion im kernkraftwerk von fukushima, nachdem es schon so genug probleme in diesem kernkraftwerk nach dem beben gab. im internet gibts bereits die aufnahmen der explosion. :( das ist echt übel. im schlimmsten fall kommt es noch zum zweiten tschernobyl. mann, mann... [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 12:03, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) gerade kam di enachricht, dass die kernschmelze begonnen hat, das heißt es kommt zu einem zweiten tschernobyl....[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 12:10, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :kommt mir das nur so vor, oder werden die Naturkatastrophen von Jahr zu Jahr immer schlimmer? Ich kann mir garnicht vorstellen, wie das enden soll[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 12:13, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) http://grupodinamo.blogspot.com/2011/03/seiyuu-y-mangakas-que-se-han-reportado.html kishi lebt!![[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 15:09, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Mein Spanisch ist nicht so gut, aber ich hoffe doch mal, dass diese Liste schreibt, wo bekannt ist, dass derjenige wohlauf ist. Nicht das dort steht, dass er nach wie vor zu den vermissten gehört. :/Aber Tite Kubo ist auch dort, also wird es schon stimmen. =) Allerdings irgendwie doof von uns, das wir das Leben unserers Lieblingsmangaka 1000 anderen vorziehen. :/ Klar, wir haben zu denen keine Bindung, aber dennoch schade um das Volk. Japan wäre schließlich meine alternative gewesen, wenn ich mal auswandern sollte. ^^ Zumal mich das Schicksal anderer Menschen meist garnicht interessiert, wenn ich sie eben nicht kenne. @DP14: Meiner kranken Psyche nach, würde ich sagen, das liegt bestimmt an 2012.^^ Anfang des Jahres schon dieses Vogelsterben, was ja auf Silvester geschoben wurde.. Dann schon seit Jahren das mysteriöse Bienensterben.. Dann die Sardellen ..außerdem Australiens Flutprobleme und nun diese ganze scheiße in Japan. :/ Sry, das lenkt vom eigentlich Thema ab, aber ich wollte nur damit sagen, das ich paranoiderweise an diese vielen alten "Mythen" glaube. :D Naja, mein Pech am Ende. Sum2k3 17:20, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Was Kishi angeht kann ich euch beruhigen. Meines Wissens nach wohnt er in Nagi, das ist relativ weit weg von Erdbeben/Strahlung etc., die haben den Tsunami wenn überhaupt nur am Rande mitbekommen. Aber Kishi allein sollte echt nicht unsere Sorge sein, was da abgeht ist echt heftig, Erdbeben wäre schlimm genug, aber nein, es muss auch noch einen Tsunami und (vermutlich?!) eine Kernschemlze geben. Das dauert locker 10 Jare bis die das wieder aufgebaut haben...--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 22:23, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) oh mann <:( erst Erdbeben, dann Tsunami und jetzt auch noch Kernschmelze... armes Japan. Was ist eigentlich mit dem Anime, wird der ganz normal weiter gemacht?[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 18:11, 14. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Das glaub ich nicht, immerhin, nach einer Explosion von zwei Reaktoren und einer bevorstehenden Kernschmelze in allen dreien (der vierte war schon abgeschaltet). Auch ihre Versuche, die Brennstäbe mit Meerwasser und Borsäure zu kühlen waren erfolglos, ich glaub die haben andere Probleme. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 18:40, 14. Mär. 2011 (UTC) jetzt ist auch noch der druckbehälter von Reaktor 2 beschädigt. Projekt des Monats Moin. Ich habe gerade bemerkt, dass ihr diesen Monat für das Projekt des Monats nominiert wurdet von einem rundum aktiven Wiki Mitglied. Natürliche habe ich prompt meine Stimme für euch abgegeben, denn ihr seid es natürlich wert. Jeder der ebenfalls der Meinung ist, dass Narutopedia berechtigt für PdM ist, sollte natürlich seine Stimme dafür abgeben. ;) Wenn nicht, dann gewinnt eben das langweilige Nickolodeon-Wiki. ^^ Sum2k3 17:55, 2. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :dein letzter Kommentar ist ja fast eine Stimmenmanupulation XD. Wie über mir steht stehen die Chancen für Narutopedia echt gut, aber natürlich zählt jede Stimme. Also gebt bitte eure Stimme für Narutopedia XD[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:50, 2. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Hi DarkPain dein Kommentar kann man aber auch als Stimmen Manipulation bezeichnen. Als Fan von Naruto und dieser Pedia hab ich natürlich meine Stimme für unser Wiki gegeben, aber jeder Benutzer sollte das für sich selbst entscheiden ob er seine Stimme abgeben will oder nicht. Pain88 Dissi 22:44, 2.Apr. 2011 also wir stecken echt ne menge Arbeit in diese Seite, also haben wir es - ohne hier Werbung betreiben zu wollen - auch echt verdient. Stimmt ab und lasst die Kugel rollen!--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 00:36, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) es freut mich sehr, dass unsere wiki zur wahl des PdM steht und ich erhoffe natürlich uns den sieg. ich selbst werde für unsere wiki natürlich nicht abstimmen - als admin wäre es auch nicht richtig, versteht sich :) ...hoffe aber eine große beteiligung unserer benutzer an diesen wahlen, egal für wen sie ihre stimme abgeben (natürlich wäre mir unsere narutopedia lieber als "pro"-abräumer ^^). [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 01:47, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Es gab kein Gremium welche gute Wikis einträgt welche für den PdM vorgeschlagen werden, jede Wiki kann sich selbst eintragen (oder wie in diesem Fall auch eintragen lassen), entsprechen dürfen auch die Admins selbst ihre Stimme für die eigene Wiki abgeben. ;) Im Gegenteil, würdest du deine Stimme nicht für das Narutopedia abgeben, gibst du ja automatisch allen anderen deine Stimme. Eine Enthaltung ist entsprechend nicht notwendig als Administrator, aber gut, es ist deine Entscheidung wenn du es wirklich nicht willst. Status zählt aber halt nicht, wollte ich nur sagen. Letzten Monat haben alle vier Admins für das Kingdom Hearts Wiki gestimmt (wobei dies egal wäre, da es nur einen Konkurrenten gab, welcher allerdings disqualifiziert wurde, da diese nicht zählen können *zu DarkPain schiel ;)*) ..Ich weiß nicht warum ich Stimmenmanipulation betreiben sollte. Ich sagte lediglich, dass jeder seine Stimme für dieses Wiki abgeben kann, wer es mag. Mein Kommentar gegen deine Wiki habe ich dir bereits im ICQ geäußert. Sum2k3 03:05, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :XD warum mein Wiki? Bin doch da auch nur ein ganznormaler Bearbeiter. Der Grüner ist GTA SA FAN (also nicht mein Wiki XD)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 09:30, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hii ich wollt euch mal darauf aufmerksam machen dass es im Moment zwischen uns und der Konkurrenz 8 zu 8 steht. Wenn jemand von euch der noch nicht abgestimmt hat und es nicht möchte das die anderen gewinnen, sollte mal bei der Community vorbei schauen und seine Stimme abgeben. gruß Pain88 Dissi 11:56, 5.Apr. 2011 Nukenin bei der siete gibt es prombleme mit dem syntax( oder so ), ich kann nicht auf diei disskussionseite gehen und den artile nicht bearbeiten, das naruto-pedia bild darüber ist. könnte das jemand ändern? und können wir diese diskussiens-seite bitte mal leeren,ich hab problme sie zubearbeiten[[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 16:38, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Narutopedia Guten Tag leute aus Naruto-wikia. Wir sind User aus Narutopedia.eu und sehen leider das unsere ganze Seite oder unsere Community nur wegen einer Technik als " Schrott " bezeichnet wird. Eure seite ist eigentlich ganz lobenswert weil ihr in kürzester Zeit so viel hinbekommen habt und drastig gestiegen seit. Aber wir sind auch schon länger eine super Community und bleiben auch Konstant oben. Besonders die deutschen Wikis sind ganz empfehlenswert weil sie eigentlich einer der besten sind. Wir Wünschen euch immerhin viel Spaß und einen erfolgreichen Aufstieg und hoffen das es nie zu Streitereien kommt. gruß, Lucas, Stefan und Marcus :von welchen streitereien sprecht ihr denn? verstehe ich jetzt nicht ganz :/ und wer bezeichnet eure seite/community was auch immer wie? ich meine, hier gibt es auch ab und an i-welche user, die narutopedia.eu loben und diese wikia schlecht machen, aber das ist doch alles kindergarten und auch nicht ernst zu nehmen, jedenfalls tue ich es nicht. es gibt doch immer leute, vor allem junge user, die aus *fan-sein* die anderen gruppen zu beleidigen versuchen, aber da können wir doch nichts dafür tun. man soll doch solche "spammer" nicht ernst nehmen und/oder darauf noch reagieren. jedenfalls glaube ich kaum, dass einer unserer erfahrenen benutzer, geschweige denn administratoren, i-welche direkten unannehmlichkeiten verursacht hat. gruß, [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 14:43, 20. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Sehr herzlichen dank für deine schnelle Antwort. Natürlich gibt es auf jeder Seite Leute die Einfach nur Blödsinn verursachen und sich nicht bewusst sind. Ich meine niemanden persöhnlich, bitte versteht mich nicht falsch aber Leute die, die Seite und somit unsere Arbeit blockieren wissen nicht, wie viel Arbeit in so einem Artikel steckt. Besonders die Madara, Tobi, Jûbi Theorien machen jemanden ziemlich Müde. Wir können denjenigen nicht erklären das wir genauso viel wissen, wie sie auch. Wir sind fest davon überzeugt das ihr eine freundliche Community seit und sehr an eurer Arbeit strebt, deswegen sollte man lieber gut auskommen manchmal kann es einfach nur sein, dass uns jemand auf den Arm nehmen will aber wie du es sagst muss man sie einfach ignorieren schönen Tag noch und danke Johny, gruß Stefan :::ich kann das was du meinst sehr gut nachvollziehen. es gibt hier bei uns ebenfalls solche "eintagsfliegen", die unsere artikel verunstalten, spammen, den inhalt löschen etc. da ärgert man sich schon über solchen vandalismus (und sperrt solche randalierer ^^ <- das ist auch eine lösung). [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 16:12, 20. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Clan der Bogenschützen Ich habe mal ne Frage ;) Meine Freundin meint dass es in der Naruto Welt einen Clan gibt, der sich auf Bogenschützen spezialisiert haben soll und damit überleben. Sie sollen die Pfeile mit Chakra durchfließen lassen damit es einen höheren Angriffswert hat. Stimmt das und wenn ja, wie heißt der Clan? Frances 19:37, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) :hmm.. habe nocht nichst von seinem clan gehört!! im manga kommt er nicht vor, könnte aber sein das ein clan aus einer filler-episode ist, da kenne ich mich nicht aus. Kannst du sagen in welchem zusammenhangüber den clan geredet werden soll oder wo er vorgekommenh ist? [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 20:11, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::vielleicht meint sie die samurai? liest deine freundin den manga? :::oder meint deine freundin vllt die spielkarten von naruto oder eines der spiele oder sowas? im manga gabs auf jeden fall nichts zu einem bogenschützen-clan :/ ...könnte auch einfach nur von fans erfundene clans oder ninjas sein und ähnliches. nicht allen und jedem vertrauen! ;) [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 20:39, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- Kurzer Hinweis an alle: wenn ihr neue Jutsu-Artikel erstellt, wie z.B. die neuen Rasengan von Naruto gerade, seid so gut und benutzt direkt die neuen Jutsu-Boxen, spart unnötige Arbeit bei der Umstellung. Dankeschön.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 12:06, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Spoiler Hi, ich habe ein Problem mit dem öffnen des Spoilers. Also da wo der Spoiler ist, sehe ich nur einen roten Balken. Öffnen kann ich ihn jedoch nicht.